1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, in particular, a semiconductor device in which damages of an element such as a transistor provided in the semiconductor device are reduced even when an external force is applied.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a technique for providing an integrated circuit including a transistor or the like over a flexible substrate such as a plastic substrate has attracted attention. A semiconductor device formed by providing an integrated circuit over a flexible substrate can be reduced in weight, cost, or the like as compared to the case of using a substrate such as a semiconductor substrate or a glass substrate. Since a flexible semiconductor device can be bent for example, it is expected to be applied to various fields and places (Reference 1: Japanese Patent No. 4015002, Reference 2: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2006-232449, and Reference 3: Japanese Published Patent Application No. 2007-150179).
However, when external force such as bending is externally applied to a semiconductor device including an integrated circuit provided with an element such as a transistor over a flexible substrate, stress caused in the semiconductor device might damage the element such as a transistor which is included in the semiconductor device and adversely affect characteristics of the element. Further, in the manufacturing process of the semiconductor device, the element such as a transistor is stressed and therefore the element might be damaged, which results in reducing the yield of products.